This invention relates generally to portable rescue tools of the type used at an emergency scene such as an accident or a fire. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable rescue tool that is fluid powered and capable of applying a high magnitude force to perform a rescue operation.
Typical of the portable rescue tools to which the invention relates are the rescue tools manufactured by Hurst Emergency Products division of Hale Products, Inc. including, for example, cutting tools, spreading tools, rams, and the like. Presently, the rescue tools of the indicated type are provided as part of a system which includes a power unit for providing hydraulic power for operating the tools, there being provided gasoline, diesel, electric, and pneumatic power units. These power units are incorporated as a separate portable unit and include a positive displacement hydraulic pump. The portable rescue tool is also made as a separate unit and is connected to the hydraulic pump of the power unit by means of two hydraulic lines, namely, a supply line and a return line. The rescue tools are commonly provided with a manually operable control valve for controlling the flow of the hydraulic fluid from the pump in a manner to control operation of the rescue tool mechanism.
While the above-described rescue systems including a separate portable power unit and portable rescue tool are very satisfactory in most applications, they do limit the freedom of movement of the tool operator by reason of the use of the two hydraulic hose lines which extend between the power unit and the portable rescue tool carried by the tool operator as he performs the rescue operation.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a rescue tool of the indicated type which is self-contained in that both the tool operating mechanism and the hydraulic power means for operating the same are incorporated into a single portable structure. Thus, in a preferred embodiment of the invention, an elongated tool body includes a rescue tool mechanism and its associated hydraulic actuator unit, an air /oil intensifier pump for driving the hydraulic actuator unit, control valve means for the pump, and an air valve for actuating the hydraulic control valves to their control positions. By reason of the novel construction in accordance with the invention, the only hose connection to the portable rescue tool is a single air hose for supplying high pressure air from a supply thereof. In order to make the rescue tool completely portable in that the tool can be carried by a single person with complete freedom of movement, the high pressure air supply is provided in a portable container for high pressure air and there is provided a single hose line extending from the container to the air supply inlet on the rescue tool.
Other features of the invention include the following:
(1) There is provided a convenient three position air operated "rocker switch" type of valve for controlling operation of the tool.
(2) The tool is constructed to be light in weight and easily carried by a single person.
(3) The tool is designed to operate off of any compressed air source, such as SCBA bottles, air compressors, cascade systems, or the like.
(4) The tool can be adapted to operate off of any compressed inert gas, such as nitrogen, in addition to operation by compressed air as in the case of the preferred embodiment.
(5) The hydraulic system is self-contained to thereby minimize user exposure to hydraulic fluid.
(6) The entire rescue system is self-contained thereby allowing use by any rescue personnel with access to a compressed air source, or the like.
(7) The self-contained system allows for access to remote rescue scenes and to rescue operations in confined spaces.
(8) The operation of the rescue system by air power allows for use in explosive gas environments.